True Mate's!
by XRyuraX
Summary: Ryura's the leader of the dragon clan and one of the most powerful demons on the demon side of the human demon war. Bankotsu is a young mercenary given the job to kill him but is captured by Ryura to get the location of the human camp. Neither knew what fate had in store for them, a fate that would cause the end of the war. This will be rated M for reasons don't like don't read.
1. Caught!

Kira: Okay so this is a small story of how Ryura met Bankotsu and what happened to between them and Sazuku. You don't to have read Tokyo mythical mews or Time to save the world again to read this as it doesn't have much relevance to those two stories. Hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Caught!

A groan fell from gritted teeth as crimson eyes looked over the latest report from their troop in the north, there was still no sign of the human's compound. A knock on the door made the eyes look to the door, flaring his aura to let the person know they had permission to enter. The person walked in and bowed to his lord. "Lord Ryura, the guards have caught a human boy on the outskirts of the castle and are bringing him here. They say that he was here to kill you" said the male. Ryura scoffed and stood up, walking to the male.

"Take me to this human" he replied and the male nodded. They walked out of the doors, the lords teal blue braid bouncing behind him as he walked and walked through corridors towards the northern gates, where two of the demons men held a young man down on his knees, swearing up at the soldiers. Ryura stood in front of the human and looked down at him, the human looking up in response. "What is your name boy?"

"Tsk, why in the hell would I tell you demon" replied the boy glaring up at the demon lord. Ryura narrowed his eyes and looked to the side as two other demons joined his side. The young male on his left had long dark brown hair in a braid to his waist with two thin bangs faming his face, crimson eyes looking down at the human with disgust. The other elder looking male stood to his right had dark green eyes that roamed the humans body, brown bangs hung over his eyes as the rest was pulled up into high pony that stopped mid back. A silk dark green haori hung to his knees with white hakamas under and brown boots stopped at his shins.

"Boy I would watch who your talking too" said the green eyed demon. The young male glared at the three demons in front of him, all looking down at him with different emotions in their eyes. The young male had long black hair that hung to his waist in a braid with bangs that framed his cobalt blue eyes and four pointed purple star in the middle of his fore head. Ryura looked to his men who were carrying a huge sword before looking back at the human boy.

"That sword, is it yours pup?" asked Ryura making the boy look to him. He narrowed his eyes at the demon male who looked down at him.

"And what if it is demon" he hissed making the green eyed demon chuckle.

"Feisty one isn't he Ryura" he said making the dark haired male glare at the other.

"More like an annoying disrespectful piece of shit" hissed the younger male making the human glare at him.

"We will see who's disrespectful when am dancing on your grave demon" he replied making the male take a step forward, Ryura's right arm holding him back from going for the human.

"Hiten calm down" said Ryura putting his arm back to his side. Hiten rolled his eyes and stood back to the elder's side. Ryura leaned down and took the boys chin in-between his finger and thumb, making him look at him. "I hear you are here to kill me child, who may I ask ordered a child like you to do such a stupid thing like that. They must have known you would be killed before you even had a chance, even with a big sword like that"

"Fuck you asshole, I will kill you don't you worry about that demon. I have killed plenty of your kind, you and your little friends will be no different" hissed the boy pulling away from Ryura's grip. He tried to go at the demon but was held back by his captors.

"I can't wait to see that little boy, you must know where the human base is. Take him to the dungeons, you will stay there until you tell us why the human base is and you will tell us boy, one way or another" said Ryura as he stood up. The boy swore and tried to pull away as they took him inside of the castle. "Put the sword in my personal weapons room"

"Yes my lord" said the two demons carrying it.

"Why didn't you just kill him" hissed Hiten making Ryura turn to the younger with a smirk on his face.

"Because young Hiten, by the time we are finished with him we will have the whereabouts of the human base. Sazuku I want you to have some sessions with him, get it out of him just don't kill him" said Ryura looking to the green eyes demon.

"As you wish Ryura, it will be fun to see how long it will take until he brakes. Feisty ones like him are the most fun" replied Sazuku smirking, showing off his sharp fangs. Ryura rolled his eyes at his second in command and then turned to the younger demon. "Come pup, it's time for you lessons. It won't be long until you become lord of the thunder demon tribe and I still have a lot to teach you before then"

"Am coming" replied Hiten as he caught up to the elder as they walked back into the castle. Sazuku put a finger to his lips as a chuckle fell from his lips.

"Am going to have so much fun with that human pup, so cute" he said before following the other two demons into the castle, thinking of all the things he was going to do to the human to get him to talk.


	2. Bad Demon, Good Demon!

Chapter 2 – Bad Demon, Good Demon!

"Welcome boy, this room is especially for us to play in. This is the place where you're going to tell me where the humans are hiding" said Sazuku as he circled the young boy. Said boy was tied down to a chair, glaring at the smirking demon circling him. Sazuku stopped in front of him and cupped his cheek. "Such a pretty face, too bad am going to have to mess it up a little. Don't worry I wouldn't dream of doing anything permanent, it would be such a waste if I did that. Though I wouldn't have to mess your face up at all if you just told me right now where they are!"

"Fuck you demon" he hissed glaring up at the amused demon. Sazuku chuckled standing back slightly.

"I bet you wish you could, if only you where demon and not human, we could have had a lot of fun" said Sazuku before he backhanded the boy, making his face go to the side sharply, the sound echoing in the room. The boy looked back at Sazuku, anger and defiance in his eyes. "Now where are they?"

"I ain't telling you shit" hissed the boy making Sazuku chuckle.

"Oh no, I think you will. One way or another child" laughed Sazuku smirking down at the boy.

* * *

Crimson eyes watched the young male as he slept, them running down the youngers body and taking in all he could see. Ryura straightened as the male rolled over, cobalt blue eyes glaring at him. A dark blue shine over his eye from the hit he took before, as a few small cuts littered his face. "What the hell you staring at demon" hissed the male.

"We wouldn't have to do this if you would just tell us where they are!" replied Ryura, not answering the male's question. The male scoffed and sat up, brushing his hands through his bangs to get the knots out of them.

"What is this? You're the good demon while he's the bad demon, well there's no point to it. Am not going to tell you anything so do whatever you like" hissed the boy. Ryura smirked at the feistiness of the male, even though he was in deep trouble he still gave all he could. "What you smirking at demon"

"Nothing child" he replied making the boy go red with anger.

"Am not a child" he hissed standing up, making Ryura chuckle.

"Then tell me your name?" he asked making the male huff. He looked to the side before looking back at the demon.

"It's Bankotsu"

* * *

"Ryura!" said Hiten and Ryura looked up at the younger demon. Hiten raised a brow not used to the elder zoning out the way he was. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, just thinking" he replied standing up and walking to the window. He listened as the younger talk about the war. Ryura thought back to the human and how the feistiness of said human was amusing him. Not many had the guts to talk back to Ryura, especially not humans yet this one didn not have that same fear.

Hiten's crimson eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest, yet again being ignored by the elder. After two minutes of silence Hiten slammed his hand down on the desk making the elder jump slightly in shock before looking at Hiten. "What is going on, is it the human?" asked Hiten growling at the mention of the human.

Ryura rolled his eyes as he walked over to the furious demon, leaning on the desk watching the male. "And what if it is?" replied Ryura knowing that it would get the younger even more riled up. He watched as the fire rolled in Hiten's eyes as he growled, not liking the attention the human was getting off Ryura. Ryura watched him calmly, his lips turning up in a smirk. "Is that jealously am smelling off you Hiten?"

Hiten eyes widened and he growled, walking to stand in front of the other demon. "Hell no, why would I be jealous of a stupid weak little human" he hissed glaring at Ryura. Ryura chuckled running his claws over the youngers cheek making Hiten confused.

"Hiten you have nothing to worry about he's not going to replace you" replied Ryura softly as the youngers eyes closed as a soft growl left the youngers lips. Ryura cupped the youngers cheek before pulling him forward to press his lips to the youngers, knowing it was what the younger wanted. Ryura watched as the younger submitted to him gladly, he body pushing against Ryura's own in search of more. If Hiten wanted more than who was he to deny the younger demon.

* * *

Ryura fixed his armour, looking over his shoulder as Sazuku walked into the office. Sazuku sniffed the air and looked at Ryura with a raised brow before sitting down. "What?" asked Ryura joining the other.

"Ryura you're playing a dangerous game with that one, he adores you and this isn't going to end well" replied Sazuku taking a sip of his drink. Ryura picked up his own drink and swirled the drink around the cup.

"If he wants to submit his body to me why should I deny him?" asked Ryura taking a sip of his own drink. Sazuku chuckled, amusement in his gaze. He knew what the other meant, why should they hold back if it was what the other person wanted, sometimes even when they didn't.

"Just be careful with that one, that one has feelings for you I can see it. He will feel betrayed if you choose another after he gave you his all" said Sazuku looking to his friend knowing it could cause them a lot of trouble if the younger realised that he was just using him.

"Sazuku Hiten will be returning home soon and he knows he has a duty to his clan, he will mate whoever his father tells him too. Whether he likes it or not, though that doesn't mean he can't still give his body to me when I ask" said Ryura smirking making Sazuku chuckle shaking his head.

"Sometimes I wonder if I am really the evil sadistic one" laughed Sazuku.


	3. Wrong move!

Chapter 3 – Wrong move!

Bankotsu moved his jaw to get the pain to stop, the demon had hit him quite hard. He stood up and stretched while running his tongue over his split lip. He paused feeling a demon presence behind him and he rolled his eyes. "Came to watch me sleep again" he said before turning around and crossed his arms, the demon in front of him was not the once he expected.

Bankotsu grit his teeth as the demon ran his eyes over him before glaring at him, Bankotsu raising a brow. "What is it about you that has him enchanted?" asked Hiten trying to get why Ryura liked the human. Ryura could play it off all he could but Hiten knew he was thinking of the human, he seemed to be thinking about the human a lot over the last three days.

"Enchanted, oh kami you demons are weird" replied Bankotsu rolling his eyes before smirking. Hiten narrowed his eyes at the smirk, the human was thinking of something. "Why do you care, are you in love with him. I mean hey am not gonna judge my friend's gay" said Bankotsu watching as Hiten's eyes widened before he growled, glaring at Bankotsu.

"I am not in love with him" hissed Hiten making Bankotsu laugh, walking over to the bars that kept him in the cell. He leant his arms on the bars looking over Hiten.

"The way your acting suggests otherwise, are you jealous of me because I am taking up all his attention and not you" said Bankotsu softly as close to Hiten as he could get. Hiten leaned closer to him growling in his face making Bankotsu raise a brow.

'Why is he not scared' thought Hiten surprised as to why the human had not shrunk back in fear, like they normally did. Was that why Ryura liked him so much, because he was not scared? "Whatever, you will be dead soon enough" said Hiten and he turned to walk away.

"Hey maybe if I put out to him, Ryura isn't it. Then maybe he will keep me alive and his new pet instead of you" said Bankotsu just trying to piss the demon off. There was no way in hell that he would actually fuck a demon, a male demon at that. Bankotsu smirked as Hiten spun around and wrapped his hand around Bankotsu's neck. He wanted nothing more than to kill the cocky human. "Do it"

Hiten's eyes widened as Bankotsu grabbed his haori and pulled him forward. Hiten cried out as his head connected with the metal bars, his leg crumbling as Bankotsu kicked him in the knee. Hiten's eyes widened and his hands went to the arm wrapped around his neck. How was the human this strong? Hiten grit his teeth and dug his claws into Bankotsu's arm, pleased at the pained hiss that fell from the human's chapped lips.

Hiten reached behind him and grabbed onto Bankotsu's hair and yanked on it. Bankotsu head going backwards as he pulled, trying to get him off his neck. Bankotsu kicked at Hiten repeatedly and used his other arm to try and get the demon off of his hair. Hiten let go of his hair and elbowed Bankotsu in the gut, Bankotsu gasping and hunching over. His grip on Hiten's neck loosened but he did not let go.

Hiten needed to get the arm from around his neck before he lost all air. He continued to elbow Bankotsu with one arm and trying to pull the arm away with the other. Bankotsu grit his teeth and tightened his grip while pulling on Hiten's braid, making the elders head pull back. This restricted his breathing even more, making Hiten panic. His eyes widened and he tried everything he could to get him off. He reached back and pushed Bankotsu's face against the bars, satisfied with the crack and smell of blood which followed.

Hiten dug his claws in Bankotsu's arm again and again, blood pouring from the wounds. Everything was starting to go black and the scared Hiten, he couldn't be killed by a human. He couldn't be killed by this human, he would be a failure if he was.

"LET HIM GO" roared a voice in the blackness. Hiten heard a huge bang and scream as the arm around his neck disappeared. Hiten gasped for air as the darkness started to fade away. He felt strong arms wrap around him and he leaned against the strong chest as he got his breath back. He looked around and saw that Bankotsu was cradling what looked like a broken arm, blood running down his face from the broken nose Hiten gave him. Sazuku was standing over him glaring down at him before looking over at Hiten. Hiten looked to the person holding him and crimson worried eyes hit his own pained crimson.

Bankotsu watched closely as Ryura held Hiten as if he was a lover, him running his thumb over the youngers cheek. Bankotsu was right, there was more going on between those two then they let on, he could use that. He watched as Hiten leaned against the elder's neck, nuzzling his face into it confusing Bankotsu. Demons really where weird!

"Am sorry" said Hiten softly as he finally got his breath back. He watched as Ryura looked down at him and narrowed his eyes, Hiten cringing slightly at that.

"It's okay, I don't want you down here again" said Ryura softly as he stood up, holding the younger up. Sazuku was then next to him and Ryura gave him to the other, confusing Hiten. He leaned on Sazuku for support, the elder moving so he could take on all of his weight.

"You're okay little one" said Sazuku softly nuzzling his cheek against Hiten's in support. Hiten smiled softly. Bankotsu was so confused what was going on, was Hiten also sleeping with Sazuku? Hiten then realised why Ryura had gave him to Sazuku to hold onto. He watched as Ryura approached Bankotsu, the human watching him closely knowing the demon was going to attack him.

"You shouldn't have done that!" hissed Ryura, his eyes glowing and his markings appearing on his face. Bankotsu swore before getting into a defensive position, watching the pissed off demon closely. Bankotsu's eyes widened at how fast the demon moved, him only having a second to move. He moved out of the way as Ryura attacked him but wasn't fast enough, Bankotsu hissed as he was slammed into the wall.

Bankotsu cried out as Ryura took a hold of his broken arm and twisted it behind his back. Ryura took a hold of Bankotsu's hair and slammed his face into the wall, before pulling his face away from the wall and then slamming it again. Bankotsu moaned in pain as blood ran down his face, Ryura then threw him across the room into the bars. Bankotsu tried to push himself up but he cried out as Ryura kicked him in the side before standing on his back.

"If I didn't need you alive human I would brake you fucking spine right now and finish you off" hissed Ryura before pulling him up by his hair to look into one blue eye, the other closed over. Bankotsu moaned as Ryura head butted him and then threw him to the floor. He then walked out of the cell and slammed the door shut. "He is to have no food until I say"

The guard nodded and Ryura went over to Sazuku and took Hiten off of him. Hiten leaned against Ryura and they left. Sazuku shook his head and looked down at the gasping Bankotsu, trying to keep from letting the tears of pain in. "You shouldn't have tried to kill Hiten, that was a stupid move on your side human" said Sazuku smirking down at him. He then turned and walked out.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" asked Ryura as he ran his fingers over Hiten's cheek. Hiten cleared his throat and smiled softly.

"Okay now, I underestimated him" he said softly. He watched as Ryura sighed and nodded.

"We all did, I don't want you going down there anymore Hiten" Ryura said and he nodded. Ryura pulled him into his arms, nuzzling his face against his neck. Hiten's eyes widened but he lent into the embrace, it was the first time Ryura had embraced him. Hiten wrapped his arms around the elders neck and pressed his lips to Ryura's. Ryura kissed the younger back and felt him undo Ryura's armour before his own. Hiten then laid back, bringing Ryura down with him.


End file.
